Not about him
by She-who-loves-fanfiction
Summary: Hermione has to find her dress for the Yule Ball date with Krum, but can't stop thinking about Ron. Will she keep obsessing over the red-head, or will she realise that it is not about him? One-shot (Using dress description from movies.)


**Hello! (waves) Please read and review, and check out some of my other fanfics. Enjoy xx  
**  
"Green would be nice on you, dear." the elderly sales-witch coaxes, thrusting another extremely low cut dress towards me. She has been trying to find me a dress for an hour now, and I've already had enough. There is no way I could do her job. I would get bored too easily.  
I look down at the dress; it's green, covered with black lace. It's pretty, but looks far too much like lingerie to appeal to me. If I wore that and bent over, it's so short that people would see my knickers! Unless Krum likes that kind of thing...

Viktor likes the colour green. I think. He's more of the strong and silent type, not exactly talkative. Ron said that I look good in pink last year, then turned that very colour when I thanked him.  
I can still remember: (Flashback)

 _"I like those sweets Mione, can you hand me some? No not those ones, the pink ones."  
"Oh, ok. Here." He looked down at them, and then looked at my jumper.  
"They're the same colour as your jumper. You look good in pink, Mione."  
"Oh...thanks, Ron." He blushed wildly, and then rushed over to the counter to pay for them. He was flustered for the rest of the day, always blushing, and changing the subject whenever Harry or I mentioned Hogsmeade.  
_

No, Hermione! This is not about Ron!  
"No, thank you. I am looking for something with a bit more...coverage." I blush fiercely, and hand it back to the woman, who sighs heavily, and starts flicking through the dresses on the clothes rack nearest me.  
 _This is stupid. I should just pretend to be sick and not go. I don't care what Harry and Ron think...do I? Argghhh! This ball stuff is more trouble than it's worth._

I'm too absorbed in my thoughts to notice a hanger on the floor and trip, grabbing on the nearest dress to steady myself. It feels beautiful and silky, so I look up and gasp.  
It's perfect.  
Skeins of silk hang loosely off a slim-fitting bodice, which creates a flattering dress that I fall in love with instantly.  
And it's pink.

I call to the grumbling witch at the counter, "I'm trying one on!" and run into the changing room. Slipping off my clothes, I pull it over my head and pull my hair from its French plaits so that it falls, wavy, around my shoulders. I go to look in the mirror when I hear familiar voices.

"-was going in here." I hear Harry's voice and him and Ron are arguing about something.  
"I'm not sure Harry. Why would she go in here?"  
I walk timidly out of the changing room, barefoot, and call out to them, ignoring the irritated stares from the sales-witch. "I'm over here!"

Ron's face is priceless.  
His mouth is hanging open, and his eyes have glazed over slightly. Harry looks similar, except he looks proud to be my friend. Ron just looks dumb-founded.  
I feel a flutter in my chest, and have a sudden urge to break the silence.  
"You might want to close your mouth, Ron, or you'll start catching flies." Harry snorts, but Ron just still looks stunned. "You look amazing, Mione." Harry grins widely. "Are you wearing that to the ball?"  
"No, I don't think so. I'm just trying it on."  
"Of course, she hasn't got a date." Ron snaps rudely, still looking dazed.  
I turn abruptly, mad. _How dare he!_ As I walk quickly back to the changing room, I can hear Harry berating Ron. "She must have, Ron. You have got to stop-"

I've reached the changing room, and I sit down on the tiny bench, feeling tears trickling down my face. _Why does he have to ruin everything?_  
So he still doesn't know that I'm going with Krum. I'm surprised that Viktor's fan club hasn't spread across the school yet, unless he told them to keep it quiet. I swear, there are 11 year old girls that come up to me and ask stuff like "Can you ask Krum if he'll marry me, even though I'm only first year?".

You know what, I'll get it.  
This dress is mine.  
Without even looking in the mirror to see if it looks nice on, I undress quickly and pull on my clothes, calmly braiding my hair. As I walk out, I notice that Harry and Ron have gone and the sales-witch is holding a large money-bag with a greedy look in her eyes. I slam the garment bag down on the counter and address the woman while fiddling with the clasps of my bag. "I'll have this one please. How much?"

She chuckles lightly. "That's a lovely choice, dear." Then, much to my surprise, she gently pushes my purse away. "Oh don't worry about that, its already been paid for." I raise my eyebrows and look at her suspiciously but she just winks and hands me the garment bag. I make a mental note to pay Harry back later, and take it from her.  
"Thank you. Sorry for being a pain." She pats my arm and winks again.  
"It's no problem, dearie. Now go make him jealous." I smile at her knowing smile and turn on my heel, walking briskly out of the shop into the bustling shop.

I take a deep breath and mentally reassure myself.  
This is not about him, Hermione.  
It's about you.

 **A/N: I like reviews.(hint, hint)  
Hope you liked it,  
She-who-loves-fanfiction x**


End file.
